Mixed Emotions
by Wannon
Summary: Joint Creation: *YAOI* Lotsa sweet guy love, a parade, excessive blushing and some elevator music as well as quite a lot of OOCness. Then theres character swapping and falling over... Please be wonderful and review your opinions matter to us!!
1. Default Chapter Title

A/N:This fic is silly! Do NOT take it seriously… or you'll be a warped twisted person… Err… tis by Wannon and Smeegee at their most silly (Repetitive use of the word 'silly' will hopefully get our message across) Erhm… AU (Tseng is alive… ALIVE! Mwahahaha!!), YAOI (With as many pairing switches as we could handle), OOC (Errr… Cloud is the standout as 'a complete baka' but everyone else breaks canon into teeny little pieces as well) And just general SILLINESS!! Enjoy!!

Although we have no objections to people hassling our writing skills (or lack thereof) we don't particularly want to be held responsible for psychological trauma.This fic contains homosexual relationships, there isn't anything heavy but it's implied and there is some kissing and such, if it makes you feel uncomfortable, you are a homophobic or for any reason don't wish to read such material do us all a favor and don't!

** **

**MIXED EMOTIONS**

****(aka the fic we couldn't find a name for so we just called it something utterly random)

** **

**Reno wrung his hands nervously as he waited outside Tseng's office._God…I've been waiting here for ages! This is beginning to piss me off!If I wasn't so curious as to why Tseng called me here, I'd leave right now! He thought impatiently.Tseng's door flung open, and the man himself stood there, looking serenely in Reno's direction.__Is this guy ever angry?! Reno pondered, as he scanned every inch of Tseng's face, looking for some other emotion besides complete calm.He found nothing.But Reno's eyes lingered on the dot.__Why does he have that dot? I mean…he's clearly Asian…Reno thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by the calm, quiet and sweet voice of Tseng._**

**"Have you quite finished staring at me, Reno?" he asked, the corner of his mouth turning upward slightly in amusement.Reno blushed and lowered his gaze to his feet.**

**"Y-yes sir…sorry, sir," he said.He heard Tseng gasp in mock surprise.**

**"What's this?! Reno acting polite and courteous?" he said teasingly._He's right…why am I acting like this? Reno wondered._**

**"No!I was just… Tseng, sir… what's with that dot?" Reno managed to ask. Tseng grinned.**

**"I'll tell you later," he said."But first, we need to talk" He gestured for Reno to enter his office.Reno obliged, sprawling out on the leather couch as Tseng took his seat behind his large mahogany desk.Reno waved his hand, gesturing for Tseng to begin talking.Tseng nodded.**

**"It's about Cloud…" Tseng began.Reno frowned._Cloud…he's caused me so much trouble…He thought, as his mind drifted._**

** **

**It had been the first time we had met…the church in the Sector five slums.Cloud had protected that ancient…Aeris? …from me and the three Shinra soldiers I'd brought with me.Cloud was lucky…I hadn't pursued them because I was against the experiments that Hojo…that sick, twisted bastard…had in mind for the poor girl.I had confided in Tseng, who agreed with me, but said it still had to be done.I refused to take part in it, so Tseng had me take care of the pillar operation, and Tseng himself took care of the kidnapping.**

**The pillar…that had been the second time I had met Cloud, the only difference was that this time, we fought.I couldn't bring myself to kill Cloud…those were my orders …that I disobeyed once again.But Tseng…Tseng had taken the blame! …Come to think of it, Tseng had taken the blame for each one of my mistakes…**

** **

**"Reno! Are you listening to me?!" Tseng shouted suddenly, jerking Reno back to the present.**

**"Yeah…uh, no…sorry, I wasn't." Reno said, causing Tseng to frown slightly.**

**Please pay attention, this is important, Reno" Tseng said with a sigh.Reno nodded.**

**"Yeah, okay…go on, Tseng" He said.**

**"Fine.Cloud is…" Tseng began again.But Reno wasn't listening – again._Why would Tseng take the blame for my mistakes? I've caused him so many problems, you'd think he'd want me to get fired!_**

**"Reno!…You're not listening again…" Tseng said.He got up from his desk and slowly walked over to where Reno was sprawled.**

**"Move over" Tseng commanded.Reno raised an eyebrow at him.**

**"Why should I?" he asked.Tseng didn't answer, but instead, grabbed Reno's legs and spun him around to a sitting position.**

**"Hey!" Reno exclaimed as Tseng sat down beside him.The older man looked at Reno seriously.**

**"Now I'm going to sit right here, and keep eye contact with you as I talk.And you are going to listen as I talk, or I'll be forced to call President Rufus in here" Tseng said calmly, a smile appearing on his china-doll face as he saw Reno grimace at the mention of President Rufus.**

**"Please, Tseng! Not him! Don't bring him in here!" Reno pleaded.Tseng nodded.**

**"So long as you listen, Reno" he said.**

**"Okay, okay, I promise…go on" Reno said.**

**"Well, there's no need to kill Cloud anymore…not that you ever really tried…" Tseng mused.**

**"What?!…is Cloud…dead?" Reno asked.**

**"Haha, no…he's very much alive.In fact, he's uh…with the President" Tseng said.**

**"Did Rufus capture him?" Reno asked, puzzled.**

**"No Reno.Cloud is _with the Prez." Tseng said, putting great emphasis on the word 'with'.Reno understood this time, and burst out laughing._**

**"I always thought he was a pansy!" Reno giggled.Tseng hit Reno lightly on the shoulder.**

**"Hey! Don't make fun of them!…are you a homophobic or something?" Tseng asked curiously.**

**"No, of course not!I just don't like Rufus!" Reno assured Tseng.Tseng sighed.**

**"Is there anyone you _do like? It seems to me that you've got something against everyone," Tseng said, looking at Reno strangely.Reno snorted._**

**"Yeah, well…when you've been through as much as I have, you tend to have a different outlook on people…and life…" Reno explained.Tseng gave him a sad look.**

**"Reno…I'm sorry," he said.Reno nodded.**

**"Don't worry about it, Tseng, sir," he said with a wave of his hand.**

**"Please…just call me Tseng.And Reno? Take a couple of days off, okay?" he said softly.Reno looked at him quizzically.**

**"Really?Uh, thanks…Tseng" Reno said, getting up to leave.Tseng grabbed his arm.**

**"Wait a second.Please, Reno.If there's anything you need to talk about, or if you need advice or… anything, I'm always here for you.Don't forget that," Tseng said suddenly.He saw Reno blush and turn away, so he let go of his arm.**

**"Sure, Tseng…I'd better go" Reno said, and left quickly._At least he's got a couple of days to think it over…I hope I didn't scare him off…Tseng thought as he watched Reno leave._**

** **

**Rufus paced around his office, as Cloud watched.**

**"What are you so anxious about?" Cloud asked.Rufus paused to look at Cloud.**

**"Considering the fact that people will soon know about my sexual preference, I'd say I have a right to be a little worried, don't you think?" Rufus asked his lover.Cloud frowned.**

**"I'm not worried," he said with a shrug.**

**"You're not the President of Shinra Inc!" Rufus snapped.Cloud looked hurt.**

**"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked sadly.Rufus looked shocked.**

**"No, of course not," he reassured Cloud."But people will talk and there's the fact that I'm 'sleeping with the enemy'" Cloud's face brightened a little.**

**"True… but don't worry about them.All that matters is that you're happy.Just ignore what other people say," Cloud tried to reassure Rufus, but instead Rufus began to pace again, muttering to himself softly.Cloud was worried._Why is he so concerned about what other people think of him? He pondered.Rufus stopped pacing and turned to face Cloud._**

**"I don't care what people think of me," he said firmly."But I'm not just Rufus, I'm also the President, I can't give anyone a hold over me or we will both be dead!"**

**"You think it's that serious? I mean, for all we know, people could be very accepting of our relationship!" Cloud said.**

**"That isn't important!" Rufus yelled."Even if they are accepting of the fact that I am gay, they will still try and use you against me! That is one of the reasons I never had a proper relationship with any man or woman before you!"**

**"Use me against you?" Cloud asked confusedly, his spiky head tilted to one side."How?"**

**"Subverting you, threatening you, kidnapping you, getting information from you…" Rufus' voice trailed off.Cloud frowned.**

**"Hey! No big words!" he complained.**

**"Sorry…in other words…they can put you and me in danger, okay?" he explained gently.Cloud nodded.**

**"Okay, I understand.I'm causing problems," Cloud said sadly, getting up to leave.**

**"Cloud, wait!" Rufus said, turning around to see the door to his office slam in his face.**

**"I didn't mean I don't want you here…" Rufus said to the empty room.**

** **

**Reno walked down the hallway of offices in a daze._Is…what did Tseng mean by what he said? Was it just a concerned friend speaking, or something more…? He thought, as he rounded the corner to the elevator, and bumped into someone, knocking them both to the ground._**

**"Oww…" they both said as they sat up.Their eyes fell upon each other and widened.**

**"You!" Reno exclaimed, leaping up to his feet.Cloud just sat there, rubbing his head.Reno's hand went reflexively to his rod. **(No, not _that rod, his electro-rod thingy)_

**"Don't.I don't wanna fight," Cloud said, his bottom lip trembling._Whoa…what's his problem? Reno thought.__Poor kid…_**

**"Sorry, force of habit" Reno explained, letting his hand fall back to his side.He looked at his former enemy closer.His blue eyes looked watery, as if he was trying not to cry.**

**"Are you alright?" Reno asked sympathetically.Cloud sniffed.**

**"Yeah…I guess" Cloud said, his voice quivering slightly as he spoke.Reno offered Cloud his hand, and he took it.Reno pulled him to his feet.**

**"Come on, you can tell me" Reno said.Cloud shook his head, biting his lip to keep from crying.Reno glanced down the hallway, someone could come out at any time.**

**"Come with me," he said kindly, pulling Cloud in the direction of the Turks Lounge.Cloud's eyes flashed with something._Fear? He pulled away from Reno, who glanced back at him.He sighed._**

**"It's okay Cloud, I just thought you might want a chance to calm down in private," he explained.Cloud nodded, still unable to speak without risking tears.They entered the Turk Lounge, and Reno peeped around the door, checking for Rude or Elena.They weren't there._Tseng must have given them the day off, too…Reno thought, as he gently led Cloud into the room._**

**"Sit down anywhere, make yourself comfortable…do you want a glass of water?" Reno asked.Cloud nodded, and sat on the couch, curled up in a ball.Reno got him the water, looking worriedly at the young ex-SOLDIER._There is something really wrong with him…He thought sadly, remembering his own chequered past._**(Much like a chessboard… or for the un-in-chess-en-ed… a checkers board!)

"Hey, kid…you feel like telling me why you're so upset?" Reno asked, nudging Cloud gently.Cloud looked up at the older man, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

**"Nobody wants me…" Cloud said quietly, tears beginning to re-form.Reno grinned.**

**"I heard the President does…" he said, in an attempt to cheer the poor boy up.Cloud burst into tears and began to sob, burying his head in Reno's bony chest.Reno gently hugged Cloud.He felt awkward hugging the enemy… but he'd never really considered Cloud much of an enemy… he was just too cute!**

**_Uh-oh…I think that was the wrong thing to say… Reno thought.Cloud's whole body shook with each sob._**

**"Hey, hey… what's the problem? Did I say something wrong, huh?" Reno asked as he comforted Cloud.The little blonde lifted his head from Reno's now tear-soaked chest and nodded sadly.**

**"Y-you said R-Rufus w-wants me… but he… he… said I-I was putting him in d-danger!" he said with a sniffle._He seems so small and child-like when he's like this… not at all like the young man I once fought… Reno thought, smiling at Cloud._**

**"Are you sure you heard him right?" Reno asked.Cloud opened his mouth to reply, but Reno interrupted with another question;**

**"Did you storm outa the room before he could explain himself?"**

**Cloud hung his head.**

**"Yes…" he replied.Reno shook his head.**

**"Well don't you think you should find out the truth? You probably hurt his feelings!" Reno said.Cloud's eyes widened.**

**"You think so?" he asked worriedly.Reno nodded.**

**"Yeah…the Prez is a little sensitive…" he replied.**

**"Oh no!Do you think he hates me, Reno?" Cloud asked, tugging on Reno's wrinkled blue jacket.Reno just grinned.**

**"I bet you misunderstood him …nah, he doesn't hate you, kid.But you gotta do something to cheer him up…" Reno said, trailing off.**

**"Like what?" Cloud asked urgently.**

**"I don't know, it's up to you" Reno said.Cloud smiled at him.**

**"You know, you're actually not that bad a guy…" he said, getting up and walking to the door.**

**"Same to you, kid" Reno replied.Cloud nodded.**

**"Thanks for all your help" he said.**

**"Anytime" Reno replied, and watched Cloud leave with a determined stride._Heh, Heh…cute…Was Reno's only thought._**

** **

**Rufus was undecided.He could either go after Cloud, or wait for him to return._Yeah…like he'd come back! He's upset with me!Fuck it.I'm going to look for him! Rufus thought, opening his office door and casually strolling out.__Where could he be? Rufus pondered, scanning the area for possible Cloud hiding places.He noticed a couple of people wandering around aimlessly, so he fixed them with an icy glare and watched them scurry off like mice.__Heh, Heh…it's great being boss… Rufus thought, as he rounded the corner and walked straight into Scarlet._**

**"Mister President! I'm so sorry, sir!" she apologised.Rufus glared at her angrily.**

**"Hmph" he replied, straightening out his suit._What exactly is it that she does? He thought in annoyance, as she started cackling in that annoying way._**

**"Kya ha ha ha!!"**

**"Shut up!" he yelled in an uncharacteristic outburst of anger.Scarlet stopped laughing and now wore a shocked look on her heavily made-up face.**

**"Uh… of course… sorry sir," she apologized again.Rufus chose to ignore the hussy, and began to walk away.**

**"Sir!… I uh…I know where Cloud is… if you're looking for him," Scarlet called after him.Rufus stopped suddenly, spinning on one heel and running his hand through his hair.**

**"Where?!" he said sharply, not bothering to stand on pleasantries.**

**"Uh…I saw Reno taking him into the Turks Lounge" she stuttered.Rufus didn't bother to thank her, striding swiftly to the door of the Turks Lounge and pausing to listen for voices.Scarlet backed off quickly, wanting to get away from the angry president.Rufus pressed his ear to the door and listened.**

**_"Y-you said R-Rufus w-wants me…but he…he…said I-I was putting him in d-danger!" _**

**_He didn't let me explain properly…Rufus thought, about to enter the room.He paused as Reno began talking._**

**_"Are you sure you heard him right?" Reno's voice sounded concerned.__"Did you storm outa the room before he could explain himself?"_**

**_What the-? Reno is sticking up for me… and helping Cloud? Rufus thought, a smile appearing on his beautiful face.He decided to move away from the door and hide, in case Cloud came out any time soon.He waited for a few minutes before he saw Cloud emerge from the Turks Lounge, a determined look on his face.Rufus began to walk quickly towards him._**

**"Cloud!" Rufus called out.The spiky-haired youngster spun around at the sound of a familiar voice.His face lit up when he saw Rufus.**

**"Rufus!" Cloud yelled, bounding over to him and hugging him tightly.**

**"I'm sorry Rufus! I'm so sorry!Please don't be upset with me! I'll-I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Cloud blurted, rubbing his face against Rufus' like a cat.Rufus kissed his forehead.**

**"Think of it no more.I never was upset with you, I realised you just misunderstood me, that's all" he said, and Cloud sighed happily._I must remember to thank Reno later…hmph; I never thought I'd have to do that! Maybe he isn't as bad as I once thought… Rufus mused._**

(No… these bits don't have any points… our friend just wanted something he could read and since she doesn't read ANY yaoi we plunked this into it)

**Vincent wandered aimlessly around the town of Wutai, hoping to find a familiar face.After Cloud had left, the group had fallen apart and gone their separate ways…Vincent was upset, because he had just gotten used to being around people when the group split up, and he was alone again._Please let me find someone!…I'm so lonely…He thought dejectedly.After walking for a while, he gave up and sat on the bank of the river running through Wutai.He gazed at his reflection in the water, a single tear slipping down his cheek and landing in the river, distorting his image.__Is this my fault? If I looked any different, would I be with someone? Someone like Lucrecia…? Vincent mused.He cursed Professor Gast to hell for what he had done.__I guess I'm destined to be lonely forever… He thought, closing his eyes to hide his tears from the world._**

**"Vincent? Vincent, is that you?" a soft voice asked.Vincent opened his eyes and looked up at the person calling his name.**

**"Aeris?" Vincent gasped.Aeris beamed, sitting down and hugging Vincent tightly.**

**"I'm so glad I found you!" she exclaimed.Vincent looked at her, his red eyes wide open.**

**"You…you were looking for me?" he asked.**

**"Yes" she replied.**

**"Well, I'm glad you found me, too…I was getting so lonely…" Vincent admitted, glancing at his claw-arm with disgust.Aeris noticed this, and put a reassuring hand on his knee.**

**"Vincent…I think you're perfect" she said, leaning over and kissing him softly on the cheek.She looked at Vincent and giggled at the red hue appearing on his cheeks.**

**"Be mine, Vincent" she said, looking him in the eyes with a seriousness he'd never seen before.Vincent smiled, tears of joy streaking down his face.**

**"I'd love to…" he said, and the two embraced.**

** **

**Reno was walking out of Shinra HQ when he bumped into Rude and Elena.**

**"Hey guys…why are you back here?" Reno queried.They both looked at him quizzically.**

**"Uh, Reno…we work here" Rude said.Reno nodded.**

**"Yeah, but didn't Tseng give you the day off too?" he asked.Rude and Elena's eyes narrowed.**

**"No…he yelled and threatened to fire us…" Elena said icily.Reno gulped.**

**"Uh…he was really nice to me…gave me a couple days off…" Reno puzzled.**

**"DON'T RUB IT IN OUR FACES!" the two Turks yelled in unison, and stormed off, leaving a shocked Reno behind._Why would…oh my god! Could Tseng…like me? He thought.__No way…he couldn't possibly be gay!This is like a dream come true, I've always had a thing for Tseng! He thought happily, hopping into a cab and heading back to his home in the Sector Two slums.He paid the driver and stomped up the stairs, flopping down onto his bed with a sigh.He would need some time to think about this – and Tseng had given it to him._**

** **

**Rufus snuck quietly into his and Cloud's bedroom, where Cloud lay, plotting something.Cloud was so engrossed with what he was doing, that he didn't notice Rufus enter and peer over his shoulder._He's been busy planning and plotting for ages… what could he be up to? Rufus wondered, sighing suddenly.Cloud jumped about a mile high._**

**"Rufus! How dare you spy on me?!" he yelped.Rufus shrugged.**

**"I wasn't looking at what you were doing, I was looking at you… you're so cute," Rufus said, trying to avoid getting into trouble with his pouting boyfriend.He was lucky.Cloud – after putting his plans away – grinned at Rufus and tackled him, sending them both flying onto the bed._I'll find out what he's up to… Rufus thought, as Cloud placed soft kisses up his neck.__Hmm…maybe later…_**

** **

**Vincent and Aeris stayed in Wutai for a few days.They met Yuffie, Yuffie stole their materia, they chased Yuffie, they got their materia back.They were happy.**

**"So if we're gonna live together, we need to find a house, right?" Aeris asked.Vincent laughed.**

**"Well, I don't think we'd both fit in my coffin!" he joked.Aeris looked shocked.**

**"Was that a joke?…it was! Vincent! You just made a joke!" Aeris exclaimed joyfully.Vincent smiled.**

**"I did, didn't I? It must be because you're with me," he said.Aeris blushed.**

**"You really think so?" she asked.Vincent nodded, serious again.**

**"It must be.I feel so comfortable around you.To tell you the truth, I always liked you…" he confessed.**

**"Why didn't you say anything?" Aeris asked softly.**

**"Because…you were in love with Cloud, and I seriously thought you two were together.Funny how he turned out to be gay," he said.Aeris nodded.**

**"I wonder how he is…" she mused."Let's go see him!" Vincent nodded at Aeris' suggestion.**

**"Good idea…I kinda miss him.He was like a little brother to me…" he said.**

**"Really?" Aeris asked.**

**"Yeah.I always wanted a little brother…"**

**"Well, let's go then" Aeris said, grabbing Vincent's hand, and the two went in search of Cloud…in other words, they went to Midgar on a Gold Chocobo.**

** **

**Reno lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.He yawned and rubbed is eyes._Tseng…He thought.Thoughts like that had kept him awake – Not that he slept much, anyway.__I'm not sure… all signs seem to point to Tseng being gay, but… what if he isn't? I need to find out for sure! Reno thought, getting up and catching a cab back to Shinra HQ._**

** **

**Tseng was missing Reno._He's only been gone a day…and I'm missing him like he's been gone for weeks.Oh Tseng, you've got it bad… He told himself.There was a knock at his door._**

**"Yes?" he said, and the door opened.President Rufus popped his head around the door with a smile.**

**"Tseng… excited yet?" he asked.Although not many knew, Rufus and Tseng were good friends, and they told each other almost everything.So naturally, Rufus knew about Tseng's thing for Reno, and Tseng was first to know about Cloud.**

**"Excited? No…more like nervous…" Tseng replied.Rufus entered the room and sat on Tseng's desk.**

**"You know, you shouldn't be," he said.Tseng shrugged.**

**"What if he isn't… into men?" Tseng said, burying his face in his hands.Rufus rubbed his back sympathetically.**

**"Then you move on… Plenty more fish in the sea.You'll win him over anyway," he told Tseng with a grin.**

**"Like I did with Cloud.I couldn't stand having someone so gorgeous oppose me, so I won him over, and I couldn't be happier!" Rufus continued.Tseng looked up at Rufus.**

**"You're such a good friend, you know that?" Tseng said.Rufus ran a hand through his hair.**

**"Yeah, I know…" he said.**

**"You're not modest, either!" Tseng joked, and Rufus lashed out at him playfully.The two play-fought for a while, when suddenly, both men began to kiss each other – very passionately.There was a knock at the door, and both Rufus and Tseng pulled away from each other in shock.**

**"Did we…" Tseng began.**

**"Yeah we did…" Rufus interrupted.**

**"Regrets?" Tseng asked him.**

**"None.You?" Rufus asked.**

**"None… Rufus…" Tseng began, but there was another knock, and another.Rufus sighed, and went over to open the door.It was Reno.**

**"Tseng, I – Aaagh! Rufus?…I mean, Mr. President, sir?" Reno yelped.Rufus narrowed his eyes.Reno gulped, but then Rufus smiled.**

**"Hi Reno!" he said."I'll leave now, and let you talk to Tseng.I'll see you later, Tseng," he said, walking out the door.Reno walked into Tseng's office.**

**"Can I talk to you, sir?" Reno asked.Tseng looked at him somewhat guiltily.**

**"I'd really like to, but Rufus just gave me an urgent job that needs attending to" Tseng said.**

**"Shall I come back later?" Reno asked.Tseng nodded.**

**"Sure.See you then, Reno," he said, and Reno left.**

** **

**Rufus left Tseng's office, his heart pounding._Uh-oh…could I…could I be falling for Tseng? He pondered.He checked his reflection in a window.Sure enough, there was a goofy grin plastered on his face.__Nuts! This isn't good…I gotta wipe this smirk off my face before Cloud sees it…Cloud! What am I going to do?How can I let him go? Can I let him go? He wondered.He was about to turn away, when he saw rows and rows of Shinra soldiers marching down the street outside.__What the-? Who's commanding these soldiers? Rufus thought, glancing at the person in the front row.__Hey, that looks like Cloud…wait a second! It IS Cloud! Rufus realised, opening the window, and hearing the unmistakable sound of thousands of Shinra soldiers (And Cloud) chanting:_**

*** To the tune of the Flintstones opening theme song***

**"Rufus, Rufus Shinra, he's the greatest guy in history, from the town of Midgar, he's the president of S.E.C."**

**Rufus was utterly shocked._I guess this is his way of making it up to me…He thought, beginning to laugh.As bouts of hysterical laughter erupted from him, Tseng's door burst open._**

**"Rufus have you-" he broke off, looking at the laughing president.**

**"Yes, you have," he said, answering his own question.Rufus nodded helplessly.**

**"He said he was going to make it up to me…so this is what he was plotting…" Rufus said, wiping tears from his eyes.Tseng glanced at him.**

**"Rufus? Are you crying?" Tseng asked.Rufus smiled.**

**"I laughed so hard I cried!" he exclaimed.He felt Tseng's presence near him and shivered slightly.**

**"Rufus…what's going on between us? Was that kiss the beginning of something, or do you want to forget it ever happened?" Tseng asked.Rufus shrugged.**

**"Tseng, I don't know what to do… I'm so confused!" he sighed.Tseng moved even closer to the president, his warm breath tickling Rufus' cheek.**

**"Maybe this will make up your mind," Tseng said, pulling Rufus into a liplock.The two kissed for what seemed like forever, when Tseng heard someone gasp.He broke the kiss and turned around to see Reno, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.**

**"Reno, this isn't what it looks like…" Tseng lied.Reno's eyes narrowed to slits.**

**"I know exactly what this is…" he snarled, before turning and running off, tears spilling over his cheeks._Poor Cloud…I need to talk to him…Reno thought.He wasn't crying about Tseng, he was crying for Cloud.__It's okay for me…I wasn't involved with Tseng.But Cloud…He thought.Back down the hallway, Rufus and Tseng exchanged glances._**

**"Oh shit," they said in unison.**

** **

**Reno sped down the hallway, hoping to bump into Cloud.He did.Cloud stepped out of the elevator and grinned at Reno.**

**"Hi Reno! Did you see my parade? Cool, huh?" he asked, before noticing Reno's tear-streaked face.**

**"Reno? What's wrong" Cloud asked.Reno wiped away his tears.**

**"Cloud…we need to talk," he said seriously.Cloud frowned.**

**"Okay…" he said curiously.Once again, Reno and Cloud went to the Turks Lounge.They sat down together and Reno held his head in his hands.Cloud rubbed his back consolingly.**

**"Hey, now it's your turn to tell me what's wrong," Cloud said.Reno lifted his head up to look at him.**

**"I…this news will upset you…" Reno said.**

**"Tell me" Cloud said gently.**

**"Okay.I'm sorry, Cloud, but Rufus…I caught Rufus kissing Tseng just before…" he said, beginning to cry again.Cloud was silent.His face was a blank.But inside, his emotions were churning violently, ready to explode._Rufus…why? After all the times we spent together, after all the times you told me you loved me…why did you do this? He thought.The emotional floodgate burst, sending wave after wave of sadness racing through Cloud's system.He suddenly shuddered, and began to sob violently.Reno held him close, stroking his hair and kissing the top of his head soothingly.They stayed that way for a long time, until Cloud had run out of tears._**

**"I'm so sorry I had to be the one to tell you that," Reno apologised.Cloud shrugged.**

**"Why were you crying?" he asked.Reno blushed.**

**"Well, it's just that I didn't want to see you get hurt, kid.You've been through so much…" he said.Cloud smiled.**

**"Thanks, Reno.I'm happy to know I've got someone who cares about me" Cloud said.Reno continued to soothe Cloud, burying his own hurt deep inside him._I never really had Tseng and this hurts…imagine if I had him and lost him, like Cloud did Rufus…Reno fought for control of his emotions, pouring all his pent-up feelings into calming down Cloud._**

**"It's alright, he doesn't deserve you," he said kindly as he stroked Cloud's soft hair.**

**"Reno…did you like Tseng?" Cloud whispered.Reno paused for a second before replying.**

**"Yeah kid, I did…how on earth did you know?" he asked.Cloud looked into Reno's eyes.**

**"Because you were so upset, I figured there had to be more to it than just you feeling sad for me," he said.Reno took a deep breath._This kid may seem stupid, but he's actually pretty perceptive…_**

**"Yeah I did…" Reno repeated softly as he cradled Cloud in his arms, and the two sat quietly in shared grief.**

** **

*** For the benefit of the stupid, this section took place an hour ago, okay? ***

** **

**Vincent and Aeris approached Shinra HQ.**

**"I wonder where we'll find Cloud?" Aeris said, glancing around.They didn't have to look far, as a large amount of Shinra soldiers, led by Cloud, came parading past them singing;**

**"Rufus, Rufus Shinra, he's the greatest guy in history…from the town of Midgar, he's the president of S.E.C!"**

**Cloud spotted Vincent and Aeris, and winked.Once the parade was over, Cloud came over to talk to the happy couple.**

**"Hey guys! Nice to see you again!" he exclaimed, hugging them both.Vincent smiled.**

**"Nice to see you too, Cloud" he said.Cloud looked at them both, and noticed they were holding hands.**

**"Are you guys…" he began.Vincent and Aeris nodded.**

**"Yes," Aeris said."How are things with you and Rufus?" she asked.Cloud grinned.**

**"Things are great! I couldn't be happier," he said.**

**"That's wonderful…" Aeris said.And so the pleasantries continued.But all good conversations must come to an end.(But this one has ended cos Wannon-chan can't be stuffed writing the rest of it)**

**"Well, I'd better go see if Rufus appreciated my little parade…" Cloud said suggestively, bringing a blush to Aeris' cheeks.**

**"Okay Cloud… see you around.Take care of yourself, okay?" Vincent said, and the three said their goodbyes.Cloud took the elevator up to see Rufus, feeling elated.Little did he know that his perfect world was about to be shattered.**

**DIN DIN DIN**

** **

**Reno woke up to find Cloud curled up asleep in his lap, breathing softly.**

**"_Reno…" he whispered in his sleep.Reno gasped.__The kid is dreaming about me? Reno thought, his heart fluttering as he looked over the sleeping form of Cloud.__He's so cute when he's asleep – huh? Reno! Stop it!You can't be falling in love with Cloud! He chastised himself._**

**"_Reno…I love you…" Cloud whispered, snuggling in closer to Reno and sighing.__What the hell?Oh man, Cloud's in love with me! Reno thought happily._**

**"Reno? Reno!? Don't you love me?" Cloud said loudly, beginning to squirm feverishly.Reno wrapped his arms around the still-asleep Cloud, rocking him gently until he woke up.**

**"Reno? Was I asleep?" Cloud asked, hugging Reno back.**

**"Yeah, we both fell asleep… You were, uh, talking in your sleep…" Reno said softly.Cloud blushed.**

**"You heard me?" he asked.**

**"Yes…" Reno replied.**

**"And…?" Cloud asked, inching closer to Reno's face.**

**"And…I think I might feel the same," he said, pulling Cloud in for a kiss.The two pulled away, breathless.**

**"Whoa…" Cloud breathed softly.Reno grinned.**

**"So…you feel like being mine, kid?" he asked.Cloud nodded.**

**"On one condition…don't call me kid!" he said, tackling Reno and mock-pummeling him.**

**"Okay! I promise not to call you kid! Just don't hurt me!" Reno yelped.Cloud pouted from his position on top of Reno's chest.**

**"Awww! But I was enjoying myself!" he whined.**

**"I'm sure you'll enjoy this better…" Reno purred, and the two kissed again.They were so completely absorbed in each other that they didn't hear the door open.Reno suddenly felt Cloud being wrenched from him.He looked around and saw Rufus holding Cloud, who had began to cry again at the sight and touch of his now ex-lover.Reno growled and stood up, moving towards Rufus menacingly when someone grabbed him from behind.He turned his head to look at his assailant.**

**"What the fuck? Tseng?! Let me go!" Reno yelled, but Tseng just gripped him tighter as he struggled.So Reno turned his anger to Rufus, who was trying to comfort Cloud.**

**"Rufus, get your hands off him…" he growled.Rufus turned and glared at him.**

**"Shutup," he snapped.Cloud had stopped crying and was beginning to get angry.Reno had seen that look before._Rufus better watch himself… He thought with a grin.Rufus turned to Cloud, who was now glaring furiously at the president._**

**"Rufus…how dare you…" he whispered with rage.**

**"Speak louder, Cloud," Rufus commanded.Cloud burst.**

**"I SAID HOW DARE YOU!" Cloud yelled.Rufus sneered as Cloud began his barrage.**

**"You were with ME! You told me you loved me! But you cheated on me…with him!" he spat venomously, pointing at Tseng.Cloud continued.**

**"Then you have the nerve to come in, take me away from Reno, the man that I love, and try to tell me lies! Well I'm not gonna take it anymore, Rufus.I've had enough of you…no apology is good enough now.I want nothing more to do with you," he said, turning his back on Rufus, who was beginning to realise what he'd done.Tears sprung to his eyes, and the usually calm president left in a huff.Tseng released Reno, and the red-haired man turned to look at the man who was once the object of his affections.**

**"Leave us" Reno commanded.Tseng opened his mouth to speak, but Reno silenced him.**

**"Don't ! Don't you even try to apologise! As of now, Tseng, I am no longer part of the Turks.I quit!" he yelled.Tseng recoiled in shock.**

**"You quit?" he asked.Reno nodded.**

**"Yes.Now get out," he said.Tseng hung his head and left, defeated.Cloud stared at Reno intensely.**

**"What are we gonna do now, Reno? We're not gonna be welcome here much longer…Rufus is a very vengeful man" he said.Reno nodded.**

**"I'm not sure right now…how about we go back to my house, and we'll figure it out," he offered.Cloud grinned, licking his lips.**

**"Sounds good…" he whispered huskily.Reno laughed.**

**"Horny little thing aren't you?" he said.Cloud put on an 'oh-so-innocent' face.**

**"Who me?" he said mock surprised.The absurdity of the situation struck Reno.He had just quit his job over his former enemy, who also happened to be his bosses ex-lover, and now he was sitting having a discussion in his ex-working place over Cloud's supposed horniness.**

**"Come on, kid," he said cheerily.**

**"DON'T CALL ME KID!" Cloud protested."And why are you so happy?"**

**"Just happy to be with you" Reno said sweetly, putting is arm around Cloud's shoulders. They left together, not caring who saw…okay, Reno cared a bit, so he asked Cloud;**

**"Are you sure you're okay with this?"**

**"With what?"**

**"Going public."**

**"Reno, I just paraded through Midgar chanting, do you think I have much shame?" he paused, but continued before Reno could answer."And besides…we've got nothing to be ashamed of, I'm proud to love and be loved by a beautiful man like you…you're not ashamed of me, are you?"**

**Reno looked down at Cloud and shook his head.**

**"Of course not.How could I be?" he said firmly.Cloud grinned.**

**"Good, now let's go home…" he said with a devilish grin.Reno took Cloud's hand and they left, smiling and waving at those who stared.At one point Cloud started blowing kisses but Reno went bright red and said:**

**"We have nothing to be ashamed of, but do you have to be such an attention-seeker?"**

**Cloud just laughed, but he stopped blowing kisses.They caught a cab back to Reno's house, but found Shinra soldiers blocking the door.**

**"Damn.Rufus' revenge starts…" Reno said.**

**"We can take them! Let's go!" Cloud said, clenching his fists.**

**"Nah, kid…there's no – hey!Get back here!" Reno yelled, as he got out of the taxi and came to help Cloud as he pummeled a Shinra soldier.**

**"Ack!" the soldier said as Reno kicked him in the stomach – hard.Both soldiers were soon unconscious, and Reno looked at Cloud semi-angrily.**

**"What did you do that for?!" he exclaimed.Cloud smiled sexily, rubbing Reno's chest.**

**"You called me kid.Never call me kid…" he whispered, and walked up the stairs, wiggling his behind enticingly._Good lord…Reno thought, running after him._**

** **

**Tseng made his way to Rufus' office.He heard soft sobbing coming from inside, and he knocked on the door.**

**"Who is it?" Rufus called, his voice quavering.**

**"It's Tseng," he replied.**

**"Come in" Rufus said.Tseng pushed the door open and walked into Rufus' office.**

**"Are you okay?" he asked gently…seeing the President this upset shocked him.Rufus' eyes were bloodshot, and his usually impeccable hair was an utter mess.Even his clothes were rumpled._He acts so strong and cold; sometimes you forget how young he is.Tseng moved forward as Rufus nodded._**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Of course I'm sure Tseng, do you think I don't know what I'm thinking?" Rufus snapped.Tseng flinched at the harsh tone, but continued to move closer to the president.He put his arm around Rufus' waist and pulled him into a gentle embrace.At first Rufus held his body stiff in Tseng's arms, but gradually he softened and began to sob on Tseng's shoulder.**

**"I really love him, Tseng," he wept.Tseng sighed and nodded.**

**"I know, boss…I know," he said sadly, rubbing Rufus' shoulders.**

**"I'll never forgive myself…" Rufus whispered.**

**"Can you forgive me?" Tseng asked.Rufus looked at him.**

**"Forgive you for what?" he asked.**

**"For kissing you…it was my fault," he said.Rufus shook his head sadly.**

**"Don't say that…it was my fault too…I'm afraid I find it hard to control myself around you.After all…you are a very attractive man," Rufus said huskily, moving in and kissing Tseng.Tseng melted at Rufus' touch, but then Rufus pulled away.**

**"What? What's wrong?" Tseng asked.Rufus frowned slightly.**

**"I'm sorry Tseng…I can't do this.I…have to tell you something.I don't…I don't love you.I lust after you terribly, but it's not love" he admitted.Tseng's face fell.**

**"So I'm a toy?!" Tseng exclaimed.Rufus hid his face, turning his back on Tseng.**

**"Well! I can tell you now, _sir, that I won't be your toy! Fire me if you wish, but don't expect me to open my arms to you if you don't love me!" Tseng snapped, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks.Rufus laughed bitterly._**

**"Tseng…although I want to fire you and fuck you at the same time, I won't be doing either.We've been friends too long for this…I wish we could have stayed friends.I really valued your friendship, Tseng…I hope you can forgive me," he said sincerely.**

**"So you're not firing me?" Tseng asked, his anger and sorrow diminishing.Rufus shook his head.**

**"No," he said."I have no reason to."**

**Tseng smiled.**

**"Thankyou, sir" he said, kissing Rufus on the cheek.**

**"What the-? Why'd you just kiss me?" Rufus yelped.**

**"Little harmless friendly kisses are acceptable, aren't they?" he asked.Rufus shook his head again.**

**"No, they're not, you tease.Get out," Rufus said mock-angrily.Tseng laughed, poking his tongue out and licking the tip of Rufus' nose.**

**"Yes, sir!" he said, saluting.Rufus rubbed his nose in annoyance.**

**"You're still here…" Rufus said, and Tseng turned to leave.**

**"Oh, and Tseng?" Rufus said.Tseng paused.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Don't ever lick my nose again!" he said.Tseng just laughed and walked out.**

**"I'm serious!!" Rufus yelled after him, rubbing his nose again.**

** **

**Reno and Cloud were very hungry.**

**"When was the last time you went shopping?!" Cloud asked, scanning Reno's cupboards for something to eat.**

**"Uh…pass," Reno said.**

**"No wonder you're so skinny…" Cloud said, as he found a cupboard full of Spam.**

**"What the? What's with all the Spam?" Cloud asked.**

**"Huh? Oh, my mother keeps sending me food packages, but she always puts a tin of Spam in it…" he said.Cloud frowned.**

**"Why don't you eat it?Don't you like it?" he asked.Reno blanched.**

**"I'm a vegetarian!!" he exclaimed.Cloud raised his eyebrows.**

**"Oh," he said."Well…shall we go out somewhere?"**

**"Uh…okay," Reno said, and the two began to leave.**

**"Reno-uh, are you gonna get changed?" Cloud asked, looking at Reno's rumpled Turk uniform.Reno looked at himself._He has a point…he thought._**

**"I suppose I can't wear this anymore…" he said, running off to the bedroom to change.Cloud stood in the kitchen alone._Something tells me that if I go into the bedroom we won't get to eat anytime soon…He thought.__Am I really that hungry?_**

**He moved closer to the bedroom door.Just as he reached out to open it, the door flung open.**

**"Hah! I thought I might find you here…" he said.Cloud gasped as he looked Reno over.His hair had been tamed slightly, and was in it's usual ponytail.He was wearing a black shirt, unbuttoned, and a pair of baggy black jeans._Mind you, everything looks baggy on Reno…he's painfully slim…Cloud thought sadly.__But he's so gorgeous!_**

**Cloud whistled appreciatively, and Reno grinned.**

**"Glad you like it, k…Cloud" he stammered._Oops! Almost called him kid! Reno thought.Cloud grinned._**

**"You were gonna call me kid, weren't you?" he asked, and Reno hung his head.**

**"Sorry…" he said, and Cloud pulled him into a deep kiss.He pulled away and smiled teasingly. **

**"Better go eat," he said, walking off, Reno following behind._He's such a tease! The redhead thought._**

** **

**Tseng stepped into the elevator, and let out a sigh of relief.Away from the chatter of his subordinates at last, now all he had to endure was the elevator music._I hope it isn't still that horrible Rufus Shinra song…He thought irritably._**

**Tseng started as an annoyingly cheerful tune began._Oh great…cheerful elevator music.Just what I need to get me up 10 floors…Tseng thought.Then he heard the words…_**

** **

**"_Tseng is crappy, crappy, crappy…"_**

** **

**"He is not!" Tseng exclaimed.The annoying voice continued to repeat it's monotonous message.**

** **

**"_Oh yes, Tseng is crappy, crappy, crappy…"_**

** **

**Tseng looked around in bewilderment._Is it the elevator music, or…_**

**"Is someone singing?" Tseng knew he was alone in the elevator, but it was possible to lift up the roof in case of emergency…**

**Tseng reached up and lifted the roof, peering over and looking for someone.He found no one._It must be the elevator music, but…who would do such a thing?! Suddenly, realization dawned._**

**"Oh, real mature, Reno!" Tseng said angrily.The song was getting on his nerves._Still 3 floors to go…oh, to hell with it!_**

**Tseng stopped the elevator three floors early and took the stairs.As he ran up the incredibly long flight of seemingly endless metal blocks, he contemplated ways in which he could make Reno pay.**

** **

**Reno and Cloud walked past a barbershop, but Reno paused suddenly.**

**"What? What's wrong?" Cloud asked.Reno grinned.**

**"If I have to change, you have to get a haircut!" he said.Cloud shivered at the thought.**

**"NO!" he yelled.**

**"YES!" Reno yelled back.They continued their flurry of no's and yes's, until Cloud gave in.**

**"…okay…" he said dejectedly, entering the barber shop and whispering something in the hairdresser's ear.She nodded and showed him to his seat.Reno sat down and read various magazines while he waited for Cloud, but couldn't help feeling that he was being watched.He looked at the person next to him and saw a short man with a huge amount of black hair rising from his head like a flame.He had an enormous widow's peak and was scowling fiercely at Reno.Reno gave him a surprised look before turning back to his mag.But he could have sworn the man called him a baka…_This guy is so short, but he's freaking me out! Reno thought.A hairdresser approached the scowling man and led him off.__Whew…Reno thought.__Hey! __I wonder if Tseng heard my elevator message? He thought, picturing the look on Tseng's face._**

** **

**Cloud, on the other hand, was sniggering slightly at tricking Reno._Heh, Heh…I'll just get my hair styled even spikier than normal! He thought, as a man with tall black hair sat in the seat beside him, and scowled at him._**

**"Whoa…what did I do to you?!" Cloud asked him.The man just laughed, and Cloud felt something hit him in the back of the head.He saw a tail retract and wrap itself around Scowling Man's waist.Cloud decided to ignore Scowling Man, and he rushed out the door with Reno as soon as his hair was done.**

**"Hey! You didn't get it cut!" Reno exclaimed as the two men ran down the street.Cloud decided to ignore the question, so Reno asked another.**

**"Why are we running?"**

**"Did you see Scowling Man?" Cloud asked.**

**"Scowling Man?"**

**"Yes, Scowling Man"**

**"You mean the creepy man who scowls?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Oh! Yeah, he was scaring me!"**

**"Hence the running!"**

**"Oh."**

**They reached a café and went in.**

**"Man! I'm starving!" Cloud exclaimed, and went to order some food.Reno followed, and the two sat down to eat.**

**"Ew, meat!" Reno exclaimed, pointing to Cloud's sandwich.Cloud grinned.**

**"Tastes good…" he said.Reno blanched.**

**"Put it this way, Reno…you don't win friends with salad!" Cloud said.**

**"What?!"**

**"Oh, never mind…" Cloud said, looking around the café.His eyes fell on a familiar head of hair.It was…**

**"Scowling Man!?" he exclaimed.The man looked up and…scowled.**

**"My name is V-" Scowling Man began, but was interrupted.**

**"Aagh!" Reno and Cloud yelled, running out.Cloud looked at Reno.**

**"Scowling Man is stalking us!!" he yelped.**

**"I know!…let's go home, now!" Reno yelled back, and the two ran.**

** **

**Tseng had been plotting a way to get Reno back for his little elevator prank, but he could think of only one thing._I hate to stoop to his level, but…Tseng thought.He picked up the phone just as Rufus came in._**

**"Tseng – oh, sorry…didn't see you were on the phone," Rufus said.Tseng looked at him.**

**"I'm not…yet," he said.**

**"Who-" Rufus began, but Tseng held up his hand.**

**"You'll see…oh damn! Answerphone!" he exclaimed.**

**"Leave a message," Rufus suggested.**

**"That's the plan, Rufus"**

** **

**Cloud and Reno arrived home to hear a message being left on Reno's answerphone.**

**"_This is just a phone call to say; Reno is crappy crappy crappy…hey Rufus! This is fun, join in!"_**

**"_Uh, okay…Cloud is…uh, cra-oh no he's not!! Cloud is sexy! Sexy sexy sexy – hey!" there were muffled voices of protest before Tseng's voice was heard again._**

**"_Rufus! It's just not the same!" Tseng exclaimed._**

**"Shall we pick up the phone?" Cloud asked.Reno grinned.**

**"Of course!!" he replied.He picked up the phone.**

**"Hello Tseng…real mature" Reno said.**

**"_You can't talk! What about your elevator message?!" Tseng retorted.Reno decided to play innocent._**

**"Elevator…message?" he queried.**

**"_Yeah, you made the elevator music say I was crappy!"_**

**"Tseng.I didn't.It was probably Reeve," Reno said.**

**"_But-"_**

**"Bye Tseng" Reno said, and hung up.Cloud was in tears laughing.**

**"Oh man…poor Reeve!" he gasped in between laughs.**

**"Nah, I never did like Reeve…" Reno said.**

**"Can we play some more practical jokes on them?" Cloud asked."They're so funny!" Reno nodded.**

**"Yeah! Let's make them think that your old group is back, and storm Shinra HQ…but we need to get everyone together first…" he said.**

**"Simple.Pass me the phone" Cloud said.Reno obliged, and watched Cloud dial a number.**

**"Cid? Cloud.Get the Highwind and round everyone up…I'll explain later.We'll meet outside Midgar in an hour.Bye," Cloud turned to Reno, excitement dancing in his eyes.**

**"I can't believe we're getting back together…I've missed everyone so much!" he said.**

**"You think…they'll forgive me?" Reno asked.**

**"Oh no…Barret!" Cloud gasped."Uh…don't worry, I'll protect you, Reno."**

**"I hope so…"**

** **

*** In the Highwind ***

**Everyone (Except Cait Sith, who had been taken from Reeve's control as a payback for the 'elevator incident') stood on the bridge of the Highwind, puzzled looks adorning their faces.**

**"Why are we here?" Yuffie asked.Cid shrugged.**

**"I don't know…I just got a phone call from Cloud, he asked me to bring all of you to Midgar in an hour.I think the guy's gone off his rocker…" he said.**

**"Why?" Tifa asked.**

**"I dunno…he just sounded kinda strange…" Cid commented.**

**"Well, we'd better hurry up and get there…we've only got a few minutes left." Vincent said.Cid looked at his watch.**

**"Goddammit! That stupid bitch Shera forgot to change the batteries on my watch!" he snapped, making Vincent cringe.Cid spun around to the pilot.**

**"Hurry up! Go to Midgar!" he snapped.**

**"Y-yes s-sir!"**

** **

**Rufus walked down the hallway humming a cheery tune._I really shouldn't be this happy…but talking to Cloud…kinda…it made me feel good.He thought happily.Some of his minions looked at him oddly, so he schooled his face into a glare…but the 'angry president' look was somewhat marred by the cheery tune he was singing;_**

**"Cloud is sexy, sexy, sexy…"**

** **

**"So let me get this straight.You, and your little bitch boyfriend called us here for an emergency meeting…cus' you wanna play practical jokes on Rufus and Tseng?!" Barret exclaimed, glaring furiously at the ex-Turk.Reno just stared coldly at him, not saying a word.**

**"Barret! Say one more nasty word about Reno and I'll be forced to hurt you…" Cloud said, frowning.Barret hadn't exactly been accepting of Cloud's new lover.**

**"How can I stay quiet, Cloud? He's practically responsible for wiping out the Sector 7 slums!" Barret retorted.Reno snapped.**

**"No, Barret.It was YOUR fault!! Yours and AVALANCHE's! Why do you think President Shinra ordered the plate to be released? Because he knew that's where AVALANCHE was working from! I was just carrying out my orders.I didn't like it, but I had to do it…" Reno said, breaking his silence.Barret's face fell as he realised the truth.**

**"I don't want no part of this…" he said.**

**"Sorry, Cloud…I'd better look after Barret," Tifa said apologetically.Cloud shrugged, and the two left.**

**"So who's gonna take part in this?" Cloud asked.Vincent, Aeris and Yuffie raised their hands.Nanaki raised his paw and toppled over.**

**"Cid?" Cloud asked.Cid shook his head.**

**"I gotta be here in case you need to make a hasty retreat…have fun!" he said.**

**"Woo-hoo!" Yuffie yelled."I love a good practical joke!"**

**So, the smaller group converged on Shinra HQ, stormed in the front door and yelled:**

**"We're here for Tseng and President Rufus!"**

** **

**End of Part One.Mixed Emotions: The Sequel (by Wannon alone) is also posted… check it out!**

** **

~ The Challenge ~ 

(if you're interested or just wondering _why_ we wrote certain bits)

·Must be yaoi (^.^)

·Someone must say "ack" (Shinra soldier)

·Must include a parade (In honor of the fun in Junon)

·Someone must resent being called 'kid' or 'boy' (Cloud)

·Rufus has to do the hair thing(He did it a couple of times)

·A character from an anime must make an appearance (Mmm Vegeta)

·At least 2 different people must blush (we went overboard here I think there 9 blushes by 3 or 4 different people)

·Someone must answer their on question (Tseng) 

·Someone must say a quote from The Simpsons ('You don't win friends with salad' – Cloud)

·Someone has to cry… (Rufus, Reno, Cloud…)

·Must have at least one non-yaoi pairing (Vincent & Aeris)

Seriously, if you made it this far you must have some comment to make about our story.We do take time and effort to write this fic for you all so give us a bit of acknowledgment and write a review!Muchas gracias!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

Well…I was in a relatively good mood, and I felt like writing, so I have decided to attempt to write the sequel to 'Mixed Emotions' …by myself.Smee-chan is busy with another fanfic, and we've had way too many requests for a sequel to ignore…I just feel bad that we haven't done it sooner.This'll be hard for me…I can't write that well by myself, especially when writing sequels.I NEED HELP!!!Well, I'll try.It's all I can do.Hope it's not TOO bad. * Grimaces * 

~ Wannon-chan ~

::sob:: I wanted to help with this! But sadly Wannon and I were separated by forces beyond our control… Since my only contribution to the first part was to stop the plot and inject silliness into the fic it was no REAL loss… I did help Wannon with a couple of ideas for this though… As it turns out she can be very silly by herself. This fanfic hosts numerous LARGE plot holes, characters doing stuff for absolutely no reason, major continuity leaps and a lot of other stuff that I don't remember/can't be bothered writing down… It's also VERY funny! Oooh and the yaoi couplings from Mixed Emotions are STILL there – so beware!

## Mixed Emotions – Part Two

"We're here for Tseng and President Rufus!" the group yelled to no-one in particular.They were ignored.The entire mass of people in the lobby of Shinra HQ continued milling around aimlessly.Reno frowned.He cleared his throat loudly, drawing everyone's attention.He smiled, and opened his mouth to speak.

"We're here for Tseng and President Rufus! WOO-HOO!" Yuffie exclaimed.Reno clobbered her with his electro-rod.

"Baka! That's MY line!…stupid girl" he said.Yuffie pouted.

"Hmph!" she exclaimed.Reno turned his attention back to the crowd of people.

"Yeah, what she said" he said with a shrug.Some Shinra soldiers moved forward, glancing at Reno and Cloud curiously.

"Um…" one of the soldiers began.Reno shot him a sharp look.

"What? What is it? have I got something in my hair? In my teeth? What?" he asked.The soldier cringed.

"N-no sir…there's members of AVALANCHE behind you, sir…" he said.Reno looked behind him, and Vincent, Aeris, Yuffie and Nanaki waved.Nanaki fell over again.

"Damn…sometimes I don't know why I bother with these human customs…" he muttered from the floor.Reno shook his head, and looked back at the soldier.

"Who, them? Ah, you haven't heard, have you?" he said, a glint in his eyes.The soldiers looked confused.

"H-heard what, sir?" they asked.Yuffie piped up.

"They're no longer part of Shinra! They quit!" she said gleefully.Reno bashed her over the head again.

"Will you STOP stealing my lines, damn you!" he said.Yuffie rubbed her head.

"Gawd, alright…just don't hit me with that thing again…" she muttered.Then she looked up at Reno, a puzzled look on her face."Hey…since when were they _your lines?" she asked.Reno reached into his jacket pocket.He withdrew a script and shoved it into her face._

"Since I received this…don't you have one?" he asked.Yuffie shook her head.

"No…I never received anything like that" she said.Reno looked at the rest of his crew.

"Okay, which of you didn't get one?" he asked.Vincent and Aeris raised their hands.Nanaki said; "Me"

_Heh…I didn't fall over that time…words are so much better than actions…damn four-leggedness.He thought, before being knocked over by Vincent's cape, swishing in the draft from the open door.__Thought too soon…he thought._

"…Sorry Nanaki." Vincent said, and received a growl from the beast.

"…Anyway…" Reno began."This plot isn't progressing! What the hell's wrong?! I mean, the first part was good, everyone loved that…it worked well, flowed smoothly…it had _emotion! Where is it now?! Up the creek without a paddle I say!"_

"And now all that's happening is Nanaki is falling over a lot…" Aeris giggled.

"Twice! It only happened twice!" Nanaki cried, frustrated.Aeris spun around, and her hair knocked Nanaki over.

"Three times!" she giggled.

"ENOUGH!" Reno yelled.He gave an exasperated look at his lover.

"What? What do you expect me to do about it?" Cloud asked.Reno hung his head.

"I don't know…I just don't know…"

"Reno.Cloud.You came for us?" a voice said.They looked at the stairs to see Tseng and Rufus standing there, looking upset.

"In more ways than one…" Cloud giggled.Aeris blushed.

"Cloud!" she exclaimed.Vincent let a smile pass over his features.

"…Ecchi" he said, humor in his voice.

"Bless you!" Cloud exclaimed.Rufus cleared his throat, and the two blondes locked eyes for the first time in…well, a while, anyway.

"…Cloud"

"…Rufus"

They stood in silence, eyes never leaving each other.Reno sighed, and heard Tseng do the same.Then those two locked eyes.

"…Reno"

"…Tseng"

"Is crappy, crappy, crappy!" Yuffie interrupted.Tseng shot her a furious look.

"He is not!" Tseng protested.

"Ah, that joke's old…" Cloud said."But the _parade! That was the best part!" he said.Rufus nodded._

"I quite agree, that was wonderful…" he said.Reno spluttered.

"H-hardly! The best bit was when me and Cloud-"

"Reno!" Aeris exclaimed.Reno shot her a look.

"When me and Cloud went to town…get your mind out of the gutter, Pinkie" he said.Aeris frowned.

"Sooorrrry! Sheesh! I just never know what to expect from you, that's all…" she said.Vincent giggled.

"Oh, this is amusing…tee-hee!" he said.The entire mass of people in the lobby looked at him, mouths agape.Cloud shook his spiky ass…I mean, head.(I actually made that mistake…I laughed for ages after I noticed!!)

"Dude…you've been hanging around Aeris too much…pretty soon you'll start wearing pink and generally being a real pain…" he said.Vincent blushed.

"Me? Wear pink? Don't be silly! That would totally clash with my cape! Tee-hee!" he said.Yuffie fainted from shock, and began muttering something about pink frilly underwear.

"Uh…something's wrong, guys.Vincent is being overly OOC…and I have no clue why!" Cloud said.Rufus made his way down the stairs, Tseng in tow.

"I believe it might be because one of the writers is missing…" he said.Reno gasped.

"She is?!" he exclaimed.Rufus nodded solemnly.

"I'm afraid so…therefore, there shall be absolutely nothing serious about this fanfic whatsoever.It will be rubbish." He said.

"I wonder why the other one is missing?" Nanaki pondered."This isn't good…"

Suddenly, he was blown over by a strong gust of wind.A man hovered in the middle of the room.Everyone who had no name screamed and left the room, as they were an annoyance for the fanfic writer.

"AHHHH!" Cloud and Reno screamed in unison.Nanaki snarled from his position on the floor.

"Four times!" Aeris yelped.Yuffie rolled over and started mumbling about purple bunnies.

"Tee-hee!" Vincent giggled.

The man in the middle of the room laughed for five minutes, his tail swishing wildly.

"Scowling Man!" Cloud and Reno yelled.Everyone else looked at them.

"You know this guy?" Tseng queried.They nodded in unison.

"Yep…he was stalking us in town" Reno said.Everyone looked at Scowling Man.

"It was me! I did it! I got rid of the other fanfic writer!" he said.Reno frowned.

"You did not, ya big liar! You just wanted to reappear in this fanfic!" he said.Scowling Man scowled, and flew off, muttering in Japanese.

"So anyway…we're here for you guys" Cloud said, looking at Rufus and Tseng.They looked back at him, puzzled.

"Why? The last we saw of you, was when you declared your hatred for us and quit!" Rufus said.Reno shook his head.

"Don't you get it? we've revived AVALANCHE! We're here to take over the company!" he said.Rufus and Tseng looked at each other, and burst into laughter.

"You?! Take over?!…" Rufus giggled.Cloud and Reno looked hurt.

"What's so funny about that?!" Cloud exclaimed, his eyes wide with tears.Rufus stopped giggling.

"Oh, sorry…we thought you were joking…" he said.Reno scowled.

"No, we're quite serious…we wanna take over Shinra!" he said.Rufus looked thoughtful.

"Well…how about this? We switch places for a day, so you can see what being in our positions is like, and vice versa.Then you can decide if you still want the company" he offered.Tseng nodded.

"I shall be Reno for a day, and Rufus shall be Cloud, agreed?" he asked.Reno grinned.

"Deal.But we have to make it complete…clothes and everything has to be switched"

"Even hairstyles?" Rufus asked, shooting a worried glance at the spiky hairstyle of Cloud.Reno grinned cruelly.

"But of course…" he said.Rufus gulped, but nodded.

"Deal…we should start now, and try and get our personas right before the real thing…" he said.Reno shot him a glance.

"You mean we get to act it out too? Like…I have to act like Tseng?" he asked.Rufus nodded.

"Everything must be switched…personalities included" he said.Reno smiled.

"Alright! Let's go switch clothes!" he said with a whoop, and dragged Tseng off.Cloud grinned, and grabbed Rufus, dragging him away, too.

~ * ~

Nanaki, Aeris, Vincent, and the still-unconscious Yuffie were left in the lobby.Nanaki looked at Aeris, Aeris looked at Vincent, and Vincent kicked Yuffie.Yuffie woke up and kicked Nanaki.Nanaki kicked Aeris before falling over.

"Five times!" Aeris said gleefully, before reluctantly kicking Vincent.Vincent looked at his girlfriend, hurt evident in his eyes.

"…What did you do that for?" he asked.Aeris shrugged.

"I was just continuing our kicking game!" she protested.Vincent looked puzzled.

"What kicking game?" he asked.Aeris sighed.

"The one you started, silly!" she replied.Vincent shrugged.

"That? That was just to wake up Yuffie!" he said.

"Oh…are we needed here any longer?" she asked.Nanaki was back on his feet again.

"I don't think so…and even if we are needed…I don't think I want to be of any help to them" he said.Everyone but Yuffie nodded their agreement.

"I dunno, guys…maybe we should stay" she said.Aeris sighed.

"Yuffie, for the past few pages now, you've been unconscious.You have NO idea what has happened since you were last conscious!" she said.Yuffie hung her head in defeat.

"Okay, let's leave…" she said.And so they did.Nanaki tripped over Vincent's cape and fell down.

"SIX!" Aeris screamed.Nanaki chased her to the Highwind, where Cid was waiting.

"Leaving so soon?" Cid asked them.They nodded.Cid popped a cigarette in his mouth.

"It's about bloody time! Goddamn #^$*(()__*&*&%^%&*&%)_+^$# Waiting long enough for ^(*&%)$)$&^_(*&^)%^$ dammit!" he said, as they leapt into the Highwind, and flew off into the night sky…or the day sky, take your pick.

~ * ~

# Meanwhile, back in Shinra HQ…

"Rufus! Hurry up! It's not much fun standing here and waiting for you to undress yourself! I'm cold!" Cloud whined.Rufus snorted.

"Poor baby.Just wait, will you?" he snapped.Cloud began tapping his feet impatiently, but stopped suddenly when Rufus' trenchcoat hit him in the face.

"Thankyou!" he called out, before wrapping it around himself.

In another room, down the hall, Reno and Tseng were in the process of swapping clothes.

"I don't see how much of a change this is going to be for us…I mean, we do wear the same uniform…" Reno said.Tseng looked Reno over.

"From what I can see…you aren't wearing your uniform" he said.Reno looked at what he was wearing.

"Whoops.My bad" he said.The Turk and ex-Turk switched clothes quickly.

"Hmm…" Tseng mused, looking at Reno."Come with me, we need to do something about that hair of yours…" he said.Reno grinned lopsidedly.

"And vice versa…" he warned.Tseng sighed.

They entered the nearest bathroom to find Cloud and Rufus there, also.Cloud was having a hard time trying to spike the young president's hair up, while Rufus was having extreme difficulty trying to tame Cloud's spiky locks.They both looked at the newcomers.

"This is harder than we thought…" Rufus said.Cloud nodded his agreement.

"Yeah…much harder" he agreed.Reno laughed, and went to work on his and Tseng's hair.

~ Three hours later… ~

Four young men stood in front of each other, dressed in each other's clothes.

"Well this is amusing…" Tseng said, his hair tied back, and mussed in a style reminiscent to Reno's.Reno laughed, but quickly stilled his face into a blank look like Tseng's usual expression.

"Yes.Very amusing" he said.Tseng raised an eyebrow at Reno, then remembered that they were supposed to be acting like each other, too…

"I mean…heh.This's funny…dontcha think?" he said.Cloud laughed.

"Evil…I am evil…I have perfect hair…I shall rule the world with FEAR! Muahahahaha!" he said, in a voice almost exactly like Rufus'.Rufus frowned.

"I'm Cloud.I'm Stupid." He said angrily.Cloud growled.

"I'm Rufus! I'm a spoiled little brat!" he said.

"My name is Cloud! I'm the son of a Chocobo!"

"WHAT??!"

"YOU HEARD ME, CHOCOBO BOY!"

"WHY YOU-I'M GONNA KILLYOU!"

The two ex-lovers began to fight, throwing kicks and punches wildly.Reno and Tseng shook their heads in disbelief.

"I swear…those two are as bad as each other…" Reno said in his Tseng-voice.Tseng nodded, a lopsided grin appearing on his face.

"Yea…they're nothin' but trouble…a coupla kids…" he said in his Reno-voice.They smiled at each other.

"We're good at this!" they said in unison.Rufus and Cloud had stopped fighting a little while ago, and had been watching the two others intently.Reno and Tseng looked at them questioningly.

"Yes?" Reno asked.

"Whaddya want?" Tseng asked.Rufus and Cloud looked at each other.

"How come you're so good at this?!" Rufus asked haughtily.Reno and Tseng grinned.

"Cos we're not so easily offended by the other mocking us…" Tseng said.

"That's right.We can accept it and find it amusing" Reno said.Cloud rolled his eyes.

"This is too weird…" he said."Uh, I mean…this is certainly odd"

"I don't talk like that!" Rufus protested.Cloud shrugged.

"I never have been very good at mimicking people…" he said.He was met with raised eyebrows.

"What?!" he asked, looking confused.Rufus sighed.

"Uh…you spent the majority of your life mimicking the life of that dead guy…Zack?…You big liar" he said.Cloud blushed.

"Whoops…forgot" he said.Everyone shook their heads.Reno raised his head to the skies.

"HEY! will you get on with the story, already?!" he yelled to the fanfic writer.The poor tormented soul above began to sob.

~ I'm sorry!! I don't know what happens next!! ~ she cried.Rufus shook his now spiky head in disbelief.

"This is terrible…we have some dumb broad who can't make the plot move writing the story, and I have terrible hair! Things couldn't be worse!!" he said.The fanfic writer disliked being called a dumb broad, and dropped an anvil on the young president.

~ Hehehe… ~ she giggled.Reno sweatdropped.

"This is fuckin crazy! There's falling anvils!" he cried.Tseng scratched his head…having it tied up felt strange…

"Thus we can conclude…don't anger the writer!" he said.

"Uhhh…" Rufus agreed.Cloud attempted to lift the anvil off Rufus' body, to no avail.

"Dammit! It's too heavy!" he cried.He began to sniffle, his eyes filling with tears.The fanfic writer felt sorry for him, and wrote out the anvil.

"Hurray!" Cloud whooped, as Rufus got to his feet.Reno growled slightly as Rufus wrapped up Cloud in a tight embrace.

_Damn cocky boy…what does he think he's doing?! Reno thought.He tried to ignore his jealousy, but it sat there like a…um…like a fat man on a tractor…it was very noticeable._

_~ You know…you don't have to let him do that…Cloud's yours! ~ his jealousy cried.Reno grunted._

_Maybe so, but I don't wanna seem too possessive…aw, dammit! It kills me to see him hugging someone else! Reno thought.His jealousy jumped for joy._

_~ That's right! You know what you have to do! Kill him! Kill him now! ~ Reno's jealousy yelled, getting very excited.Reno frowned._

_Nah…that's a little too extreme…He thought.His jealousy pouted._

_~ Fine.Don't kill him.Punch him instead. ~ it said.Reno grinned, blowing a lock of hair from his eyes._

_Will do…man, I don't get how Tseng can have his hair like this…it's just so…annoying… he thought.He moved to the president, drew back his fist and;_

"Reno! Don't you dare!" Cloud snapped.He grabbed the redhead's fist and gave him a stern look.Reno just swooned, as Cloud's hair fell in front of his eyes and he made a vain attempt to brush it back.

"Okay…sorry Cloud" Reno said, but fixed Rufus with an angry glare.Rufus poked his tongue out at the redhead.

_Oooh, he's making me so MAD! Reno thought, as Rufus sauntered over to Tseng and planted a sloppy kiss on his lips._

"Okay, okay…enough already.Just…let's start work.I wanna be president!" Cloud exclaimed.Tseng took Reno by the arm.

"Time to fill in a day's worth of pointless paperwork, Reno!" Tseng said cheerfully.Reno scowled.

"Tseng.You need to pick up the Reno act again…" he said.

"Sorry 'Boss' …forgot" Tseng said.Reno laughed, and he was led out of the room to the large pile of paperwork in Tseng's office.

Rufus glanced at Cloud, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well then.Shall we get started?" he asked.Cloud grinned.

"I get to be president now?…I've seen you do it before! I can surely do it just as well!" he said.Rufus grinned.

"Yes, Mr. President…" Rufus said huskily.Cloud sweatdropped.

"Rufus…you're supposed to be acting like ME, not Scarlet!" Cloud said.Rufus moved closer, and began kissing Cloud.The poor confused 'president' shoved the real president off him, a puzzled expression evident on his otherwise angelic face.

"Rufus! I'm happily involved with Reno!…you…you…slut!" Cloud said weakly.Rufus smiled.

"So? I'm the president, I can have whatever I want!" he said.Cloud frowned.

"Uh-uh! I'M the president now!" he said."And all I want is Reno!"

Rufus sighed and frowned.

"Cloud…what do you see in him? Seriously? I mean, why settle for him, when you could have me?" he asked.Cloud sat down abruptly on the floor, head in his hands.

"Rufus…" he began, a dangerous tone in his voice."Don't do this…please don't start this…"

"But Cloud…look at me, please!" he cried, and Cloud reluctantly agreed."Can you really look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing?…I still love you, Cloud.I always will, and I swear I would do anything to get you back…" he said.Cloud's expression hardened, and he looked away.

_Rufus still loves me? Can I admit that I feel nothing for him? He thought, looking Rufus back in the eyes.The young president was waiting patiently, a hopeful look upon his face._

_Damn…I still feel the same for him! Stupid Rufus! Why is he doing this to me now? I'm happy with Reno!…Sure, I don't love him as much as Rufus, but I do love him…oh, hell…Cloud thought dejectedly.He stood up and looked Rufus in the eyes._

"Rufus.I do love you, but I'm with Reno…" he said.Rufus grinned.

"So, just get rid of him! Simple!" he said gleefully.Cloud shook his head.

"No! I can't do that!…besides, you're with Tseng, aren't you?" he said.Rufus shook his head.

"No, we aren't really together…we're just using each other for company, because we can't have the ones we love…" he said.

"What…?"

~ * ~

Reno sat down at the desk with a sigh.

"I knew your job involved a lot of paperwork…but this is ridiculous!" he said, gesturing to the mounds of papers before him.Tseng laughed.

"Well, this is just to begin with…" he said.Reno groaned.

"Aw, man! I'm beginning to regret this…" he said.Tseng smiled.

"Everyone has regrets, my friend…some more than others" he said.Reno missed the hidden meaning in that sentence, and smiled back.

"Yeah…hey, so what's up with you and the Prez? Are you guys actually together?" he asked.Tseng shook his head.

"No…we are simply keeping each other company, because we can't have the ones we love" Tseng admitted.Reno nodded.

"Yeah, that must be tough…wait a second…Cloud and I are…the ones you love, right?" he asked.Tseng blushed.

"Yes…" he said.Reno groaned, and let his head hit the desk.

"Oh, man…" he said.Tseng put a reassuring hand on his back.

"Reno, I never actually got to say this to you before you left, but…I'm sorry.For everything I've done to you" he said.Reno looked at him.

"You're begging for forgiveness? You think that apologizing will give you a better chance of getting with me?" he accused.Tseng shook his head.

"No! I want to clear the air, that's all.I know you and Cloud are together.I wouldn't dare try to get in between you two" he said.Reno smiled, and hugged Tseng.

"You're forgiven…I know you wouldn't try split us up – oh no! but Rufus would!" he cried, a shocked look upon his face.He grabbed Tseng and ran out of the room, heading for the President's room.He kicked the door down, to find Rufus moving towards Cloud, who was backed up against the wall.

"Rufus!" Tseng and Reno yelled in unison.The president looked at them, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I've got him now! Nothing will stop me!…he said he loved me, so now he's mine!" he cried.Reno was about to enter the room, when he felt someone tap his shoulder.He looked behind him to see Scarlet standing there, a hideous smile upon her blood-red lips.Reno cringed inwardly, but smiled back.

"Hello boys!" she said, entering the room.All four men stopped and looked at her.Scarlet was wearing a red leather catsuit, and had a whip to go with it.She looked at them all.

"Playing dress-ups, are we?" she queried.Tseng stifled the urge to vomit at her outfit.

"Scarlet, we're busy right now…what do you want?" he asked.The hussy grinned, and slinked over to him, swinging her hips as she went.She prodded him in the chest with her whip.

"You" she said simply."I want you.And then Rufus, then Reno, then Cloud…ooh, and then maybe Rude, and Elena, and Reeve…" she said, deep in thought.The four twisted young men picked her up and tossed her out the window.

"That was scary…" Cloud said.Rufus grinned, and pounced on him.Cloud looked at Reno, who merely stared back at him.

"Is this what you want, Cloud? Do you really want to be back with Rufus?" he asked."Because I can let you go, if that's what will make you happy"

Cloud's eyes filled with tears, and Rufus hugged him closer.

"Reno, I…" he began, breaking away from Rufus.He stood in front of his lover for a second, before kissing him softly.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered."I really do love him"

Reno hugged him gently.

"I know, kid.Be happy" he whispered back, before letting him go.Cloud smiled through his tears.

"Thankyou Reno…I'll ignore the fact that you called me kid" he said, before moving to Rufus' side.Reno sighed.

"I…see you later" he said, and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tseng asked.

"Away" came the reply.Cloud's heart fell at the sight of his now ex-lover leaving.

_Boy, I sure am screwed up…first I'm with Rufus, then Reno, and now Rufus again…poor Reno.I hope I didn't hurt him too badly… he thought.He snuggled into Rufus, stifling his tears of guilt.Tseng looked at the blonde pair, before turning and pursuing the redhead._

"Goodbye Reno…" Cloud whispered.

~ * ~

Tseng found Reno sitting outside Shinra HQ.He cleared his throat, and saw Reno frantically scrubbing at his face.He sat down beside the younger man.

"Reno…" he began.The redhead looked at him, a smile on his face.

"Hi Tseng!" he said cheerfully."Well, looks like that switching clothes thing kinda got a little twisted…oh, you want your clothes back, huh? That's why you're here, right?" he babbled.Tseng covered his mouth.

"Shut up, Reno.I know you're upset, and I'm here to comfort you" he said.Reno sighed, and the cheery look that had been plastered onto his face quickly shattered.

"The old saying 'if you love them, let them go' sure sucks…who would have thought it would hurt so much?" he said.Tseng hugged him.

"Of course it's going to hurt…but if you think about it, you should be happy.You've just made Cloud a very happy person…not to mention someone else" he said.Reno nodded.

"Rufus, right?" he said.Tseng shook his head, then pulled his hair out of the ponytail, and tied Reno's hair back.

"No, I mean me…" he said.Reno looked at him, a smile beginning to appear.

"Oh yeah…we never actually got together, huh? Can't disappoint those Tseng and Reno fans out there…if there are any…" he said.Tseng laughed.

"I've missed you" he said in between laughs.Reno smiled.

"I've missed you, too.Unfortunately, we can't get together just yet.You know, the whole 'I need to get over Cloud' thing has to happen first"

"What a drag…" Tseng commented.He looked to the skies.

"WHY?" he yelled.The recipient of the question shrugged, and scratched her head.

~ Sorry…I have no idea, but I think it has something to do with the 'I'm not allowed to make things happen too fast' policy. ~ the fanfic writer said.Tseng made a face.

"Nuts" he commented."Well then, end this part here, and write a part that's set a couple of months later!"

~ Hmm…I might just do that.Thanks Tseng! ~ the poor writer said, happy to have found inspiration…of some sort.

So Tseng and Reno parted ways, but kept in touch.

~ Two months later ~

Reno and Tseng finally hooked up.

Vincent is becoming a lot more like Aeris each day…his cape is pink now.

Nanaki has fallen over approximately 200 times since we last saw him, and is now receiving treatment for what doctors believe is an inner ear problem.

Yuffie has tried to appear in many sitcoms, but was denied because of her line-stealing.

Cid smoked many cigarettes and swore a lot.

Barret and Tifa entered a talent quest, singing 'Eyes on Me' and won, only because Tifa flashed her cleavage to the judges.

Cloud and Rufus are happily creating a new asylum to put Scarlet in, after she survived the fall from the window, and followed them around, whipping their asses.

Oh, and Tseng and Reno have created a web page to see how many people like seeing them together…so far, one person has said yes…and it would be the writer of this story.

The End.

Uhhh…sorry.This was crappy, crappy, crappy…

Forgiveness, please!

~ Wannon-chan ~

Yeargh (I'm experimenting with random letter words) I thought it was good! Weird but good! Please share your views with us and review! All feedback – positive or not-so-positive – is appreciated.No flames though cos they are pointless and mean.

~ Smeegee-chan ~


End file.
